


Han

by yourfriendlyneighbourhoodme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfriendlyneighbourhoodme/pseuds/yourfriendlyneighbourhoodme
Summary: In the end, both Skywalker twins fell in love with Han Solo.





	Han

In the end, both Skywalker twins fell in love with Han Solo. 

For Leia, it was slowly on long nights aboard the Falcon, up late playing card games, chatting, or merely drinking in silence, watching as his smile became more and more real. She found comfort on that ship, during one of the most dangerous periods of her life, knowing that with Solo she was safe, and, after a while, that with Han she was loved. 

Later on in her life she’d wonder how she never saw it before that, because, after all, when he’d confronted her on icy Hoth about her ‘feelings’, he’d been right. She’d dismissed him out of her anger, pretending it was her outrage at being accused of those things, not her outrage at not spotting it before he did. She had cared for him deeply, even then, perhaps from the very first moment they’d met, thrown together in times of danger. There’d been no formal introduction, and sometimes he’d admit to her that he felt as if he knew her right away. She’d smile, and laugh at him, but never tell him that she’d felt exactly the same way. The mess of hair and a smile who had rescued her in a borrowed uniform had captured her instantly.

They had worked together so closely in the Resistance, once he’d stopped trying to run away, and when he’d been frozen no one knew quite how to treat her. That was when she realised that this was perhaps more than a fling, that this would be something that lasted. She and Luke made it through that year together, never stopping until they got him back. 

Han always knew how to push her buttons, get her so annoyed and riled up that she was seconds away from just shooting him with her blaster. But then he’d grin, or smirk, and Leia just found herself melting. Or he’d be saved by the arrival of some Stormtroopers, or someone else that it’d be better for her to shoot, rather than her ally (friend).

She couldn’t believe it when he fell for her too. A guy like him? Settling down? If you’d told her that when he ran away from the destruction of the Death Star she’d have laughed in your face, but when he reappeared in that battered old ship of his, she saw something change within him. Not that she’d admit it, of course, but she was proud of him that day. 

He was a good fighter, that was all, was what she told herelf. But no, it was never all. Han Solo was always more than one thing to her, whether it be annoyance and thief, or the thing she needed most and the love of her life. 

She’d been so scared when she first fell for him, before she began to see that he’d die for her, just like she would for him. That made her laugh sometimes, that fear, because she’d had so many other things to be afraid of, other than heartbreak. But he hadn’t broken her heart. He’d mended it. 

[][][]

Luke had realised early on in his Resistance career when his heart would explode out of his chest every time he saw the smuggling pilot. For a while, he could pretend it was Leia, as the three of them were rarely apart, but then he realised it was Han’s eyes he saw as he was drifting off to sleep, Han’s voice which echoed in his head when they weren’t together. When Han’s caring hands would grasp his shoulders, making sure he was okay, Luke would go dizzy, unable to do anything but grin and blush. It confused him to no end, although he finally began to realise why he’d never had a girlfriend back home. The cold winds of Hoth allowed him that time to think it over, the time to begin to accept it. 

He’d never heard of anything like it before. Never felt that way before. But Luke was enchanted, throughly bewitched by Han’s smirk and the way his eyes creased when he smiled. When he was in a more cynical mood he’d admit that the tightness of Han’s trousers probably had something to do with it as well. 

For a second he thought about hating himself because of it, but then he realised that it felt right. He knew that he was born for great things, and perhaps loving Han Solo was one of those things. It was an honour, to know someone like him, and to be lucky enough to love him too? Luke was perfectly content. He’d accepted that Han would never be in love with him. Han loved him though, and that was enough. 

And that was okay, he reminded himself in the early days, the days when it hurt more than a lightsaber wound to see Han throw his arms around Leia’s shoulders, and the way they’d smile at each other (once they’d stopped glaring). It got easier, especially when he realised how suited they were to each other, how perfect their lives would be together. And it wasn’t like Luke wouldn’t be a part of that, he fit in as seamlessly when they were a couple as he did before. 

Together they fought, and Luke never said a word, just as Han never did when Luke would flirt shamelessly with every pilot in the Resistance, turning up the next morning wearing the same clothes and his hair all messy. He just laughed and told him to stay safe, which Luke would always roll his eyes at. 

Luke was best man at Han and Leia’s wedding, of course, and everyone congratulated him on how beautiful his speech was. How he loved them both so much. When the couple looked at him, he knew that they knew, but he didn’t hold it against them, just as they didn’t hold it against him and when he told them that he was happy for them he told the truth and they believed him. 

He had greater things in life to attend to than love, but it would always be a part of him. 

Who knew that Han Solo, smuggler and flyboy, would be the most loved being in all the galaxy? 

The Skywalker twins mourn the same years later, amongst broken hearts, gunfire and ghosts, dice clutched in their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :-)


End file.
